Insanity
by Ruetheday
Summary: Katniss is insane. Gale was killed years ago. She murdered her own father. The Games are her own creation. Find out as Prim watches everything unfold into insanity. R&R :) Rated T because there's death...


**Katniss is insane! She's the one responsible for deaths etc. I know, it sounds confusing, but you'll see. This is from Prim's POV. I know, this is messed up, but it's for a horror competition!**

"Prim, wake up," Katniss's smooth voice calls to me.

"What Katniss," I say carefully. Her eyes are frantic, searching my face.

"The reaping is today," She says, fearfully.

"What?" I ask.

"REAPING!" She screams, throwing off her covers and storming out of the room.

"I know what you said Katniss, but what is that?" My voice stays calm. My eyes steady on hers. It feels like I'm older than her sometimes.

"Come," she says. I've learned that it is best to follow my sister's orders. Even though they aren't safe, they're better than getting her mad. We walk outside. Our village is large with a giant field in the center. She takes my hand and we walk to our next door neighbor's house. "Hurry! Go to field now! They will get you if you don't!" Katniss yells into the once peaceful house. The family inside looks flustered and tired, still they somehow follow Katniss's orders.

We go to the next house. This time it's more difficult.

"Hurry to field! They get you if you don't!" Her voice is frantic, scared.

"What?" An older man answers the door.

"GO!" Katniss cries.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Waking my family up, speaking nonsense?" The man starts to shut the door, but Katniss lodges her foot in the door.

"THEY ARE COMING!" She gestures outside. I look down the walkway. No one is there.

"Who do you think you are? What is she talking about?" he asks me. I shrug and lean over to him, so Katniss can't hear me.

"I think you should go. I'm very sorry, it's just-"

"No way in hell am I following the town's insane girl to the field with her pushover of a sister!" He fires back. Katniss shrieks.

"They're here! Prim, go!" Katniss shoves me to the field and I run. I know you probably think I'm as mad as my sister by obeying her orders. Wait though, you'll see I'm afraid. I don't stop running until I meet the middle of the area. We nicknamed it "the Arena" years ago because the village used to hold sporting competitions. I sit and wait in the field, praying the old man well.

"PRIM!" Katniss runs up to me. My heart stops. Blood is running down her arms, her face is streamed with tears.

"What happened?" I ask. My eyes wide, my mouth open.

"Peacekeepers. They shot him,"

"What!? What are peacekeepers?" I demand. I need to remember to keep my temper down or else I could find myself with the poor man.

"They came… with guns and shot him,"

"No, Katniss. There are no peacekeepers. You hurt him, didn't you!" My voice rises. I stare at her hands, fingernails caked with blood.

"YES PRIM! I SAW THEM!"

"Katniss!" I plead, "there wasn't anyone! Believe me, trust me. I know that there are no guns or peacekeepers here,"

"You are WRONG! Don't you ever say that or they'll get you too!" Katniss slumps down on the grass next to me. She went mad after her friend Gale died. She keeps talking to the air, but she says it's Gale chatting with her. One time my poor father suggested that she was merely imagining Gale and the next thing I knew my mother was shaking me awake the next morning, telling me she found him hung in the night. Apparently when she found him Katniss was singing a song called "The Hanging Tree" and dancing around it. She had also put burning coals around my dad. My mother had tried to stop her, grabbing her wrists, shaking sense into her.

"PLEASE, JUST LISTEN TO ME!" My mother would scream, with Katniss growing more and more furious by the second. Weeks later my mother was dead too. She was stabbed in the back, sitting in a chair her eyes glazed over. When I came home that day Katniss was yelling at her, telling her to speak. Katniss still gets angry with my mother for ignoring us. Why haven't I ran away? Why haven't I tried to put a stop to this? I can't. For some reason I still feel sorry for her.

**Sorry this is so messed up! Stay tuned for the Games! **


End file.
